A Different Approach
by Angel-with-Wings12
Summary: The phantom takes another approach to winning Christine's heart. Will he win, or will the ending stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the short chapter I will try to make others longer and update fast please review and tell me what you think and I will change it if I feel I need to So criticism is accepted ! J Hope you like it !

CHAPTER 1: The Pain

On the balcony Raoul and Christine were announcing their feelings for each other. And there he stood, the phantom, all alone. He felt hurt, betrayed, and

like he was going to burst from all the sorrow that filled his heart. He saw the way they looked at each other, they way he looked at her, and how he

had yearned for Christine to look upon him. He knew he was losing her heart to this insolent boy. He needed his angel, and without her there would be no

reason for living, and everything including his music will be lost, drowned into eternal darkness because his angelic light will be gone. He will be left alone

destined for eternal damnation. No! He can not let this bitter ending come. Whatever it takes he wil do it. "She will be mine and mine alone. The rest of our

days will be dedicated to his my of the night. I will untie her wings that have been bound together to keep her on earth, and I will let her soar to

heaven as she rightly belongs", the phantom thought"But how do I make you see that our fates were always meant to cross, and we are destined for each

other." As Raoul and Christine left the balcony the phantom stepped out. he walked over to the rose Christine dropped. He gave this to her to show his

affections. The rose was perfect. It was at its finest point. She reminded him of the rose for she was so delicate and beautiful. Like the rose she bloomed,

and when she sang she was at her finest point. Their fragrance were both so alluring and intoxicating, and they are both indescribable and

incomparable to any earthly thing besides each other. He could not see anyway of completing his life without her grace of company. "I will handle the

ignorant vicomte"he thought a plan starting to creep its way into his mind,"and I will find a way to make her love me and nothing wil stand in my way

at true eternal bliss". He would figure out the details so that they have no flaw. Oh angel just wait I will make you see.

This was just to get the story going and to give you a better idea about how he felt about the whole balcony scene.


	2. The Letters

I like to make note that I am taking this from the movie made in 2004.

The Letters

Raoul had decided to take Christine away from this place which brings her such confusion. They would leave tomorrow, and as Christine had instructed , no one knew of their plans. At least that is what they thought for the phantom knew everything that happened in his sanctuary. If a word was spoken he would hear, nothing could be kept from him. Hearing of their plans to run away he had move fast. His time was running out. He had pondered day in and day out for a plan to make her see the love they share." The only way", he thought," is to get rid of this foolish boy."

Christine was full of joy she thought she could burst. She was packing up all her belongings into her suite case. She went into her dressing room to grab the stuff she had left from the last performance. When she made her way to the vanity and noticed a letter addressed to her. She picked up the letter and with great care opened the envelope. The letter said:

"_Dear My Sweet Christine,_

_I am so sorry you had to find out like this, but I am going away on business. I will be gone for some time, it is hard to say. I know I promised to always be by your side, but now see that I can not. Please do not waste your youth waiting for me. Move on, and forget me. I see now how I have been holding you back from your true potential. Forgive me for not noticing sooner._

_Love ,_

_Raoul_

Christine read the letter over and over again. Every time still unable to believe the words that are written. He just left without even saying goodbye. Shefeel the tears coming, but she had no control to stop them. They flowed like rivers forming together to make an ocean. She felt abandoned and alone. Betrayal, confusion, and sorrow were all that filled her mind and heart. How could she have been so stupid as to think they could be together. "Think of it a vicomte and a performer. How truly ridiculous!"

Christine thought," Foolish is what I am. A complete FOOL!

Raoul was counting down the minutes till tomorrow would come. The love of his life would be in his arms for the rest of their lives. He was fixing up the horses in the stable for the carriage they would take. After completing his task, that took much longer than needed due to his day dreaming, he entered his house and noticed a letter on the stand. He picked it up and could smell the fragrance on it that matched the one of Christine. He took his time opening the letter with steady hands. Cautiously lifting the envelope open without tearing it. He began to read:

_Dear Raoul,_

_I can not wait any longer for our departure tomorrow. The clock seems to tick so slowly, and every passing minute pains me. Let us leave now. Why wait tomorrow? Come at midnight, and wait for me there. When the clock strikes I will meet you outside. Please do not be late my love._

_Love,_

_Christine_

How could he deny her of this request for he too hated to wait for tomorrow to come. He had everything all ready. He packed up the carriage and set out on his way to fetch his Christine.

Reviews are appreciated good and bad ! J


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update got caught up in some camps and then summer reading got in the way before I knew it School started and I had to study soooooo much. I will to update much quicker and with longer chapters. The story is going to get more interesting and Reviews are appreciated J

Raoul impatiently waited for the stubborn clock to strike twelve. Soon all his dreams will come true. Just like when he was a little boy all he could think about was Christine. Her smile could light the way through the darkest tunnel. "Ahhh…" sighed Raoul how the clock tries him. He only had to wait a few more minutes, but to him it was like an eternity.

" I told you to stay away from her." said a mysterious voice

Raoul tried to locate the man that held the voice, but saw no one.

" who are you ?" asked Raoul

" My dear Vicomte, am I that forgettable?" responded the voice," Do you receive many letters from angels?"

At his last words Raoul realized this voice belonged to the man that plagued Christine even outside of her nightmares.

" You are the one everyone fears a ghost, but I know better your letter didn't scare me. It was an idle threat."

"Oh Vicomte I don't make threats only promises. And you mistakenly thought my promise a rouse, meaningless, but no I have come to show you how true my word is." the voice roared

Raoul answered with gloating on the edge of his voice," You thought that you could keep me away. Any second Christine will be here and leave with me. My friend she has made her choice. I have won this little game you insist to play. No more the game is over."

The voice started to laugh at what Raoul had to say

" Sorry say she won't be joining us." The voice said taking on a mocking tone

Raoul was caught off guard and his smile faded when the words hit him. _She's not coming. It makes no sense._

" What do you mean she is not coming I have her letter right here", he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter addressed to him more for his own sake more than anything else.

The voice started to laugh even louder

With the same mocking tone he answered," You are so sure that letter was hers." HA HA HA HA he laughed with a sound that make the ground shake," Poor Vicomte like I said she isn't coming."

" What do you mean"

"Oh Monsieur how thick you are," stated the voice," I wrote the letter."

Raoul started to panic what had happened to Christine.

"What have you done to her!?" Raoul shouted to the sky with now face glare

"I have done nothing, but save her from you."

" Come out of the shadows you coward" Raoul continued to shout to thin air while placing his hand on his sword.

" Monsieur a wise man watches and studies his prey before showing himself as a threat."

" Come out here and I will show why you should have left me alone!" Shouted Raoul while pulling out his sword.

The voice spoke again but with a voice like velvet," Now Vicomte you will never see the outside world again."

Before Raoul could give another thought he felt something around him he blindlessly swung his sword trying to hit the man with the voice. Finally out of breath he stopped and felt something behind him when he turned to see he was hit in the end and knocked out cold, but not before catching the glimpse of a mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine sat in her room and stared at the wall still trying to grasp and understand what happened. She felt broken, like someone has grabbed her heart and squeezed it in their palm never wavering their hold. What was she to do now? She felt like she was suffocating and the walls were caving in on her. How could he turn his back on her?

She was so focused on her pain that she didn't even notice his presence in the room. He cautiously walked over to her side and gently placed his hand on her still shoulder trying his best to comfort her.

She flinched slightly and slowly tilted her head upwards to look at the face that belonged to the strong hand. There was the slightest hope that maybe… just maybe Raoul had come back to her but her hope was quickly crushed when the eyes the met hers were not that of her beloved but of the monster who forever haunts her.

Christina began to tremble fearful of what will happen next. She continued to stare into his mysterious eyes trying to read him, but after what felt years but merely minutes she dropped her gaze to the floor still trembling.

"Look at me" he paused waiting for her to look at him but she still kept her gaze at the floor.

"Christine, look at me" he said with a more stern and demanding tone than before

She knew she shouldn't look at him but her body and soul fought her mind. Her body yearned to turn back to him. He still somehow had control of her no matter how long she fought for her freedom from him he was too powerful.

Somehow seeing the controversy inside of her he took his hand and gently grabbed her chin and pulled up so that she once again was looking him in the eyes. He stared upon her tear stained face and his heart broke a little at the pain she is feeling, but quickly he remembered _this is what is best for her _he tried to rationalize to himself _that fool will only ruin her. _

Christine swore she had seen sorrow and pain in his eyes but it quickly vanished making her think she was just seeing things. He was a monster he doesn't feel like normal people do. _He despises Raoul so one would think he would be happy to see him gone and out of her life forever. Forever_. The word hit her like a sharp knife. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she fought to keep them in for she didn't want him to see her cry because it would maker her look weaker than she already was in his eyes, but her fighting was in vain because they flowed down her even thinking the phantom wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Christine it's going to be okay. Sh, calm down love." he pulled her into a hug

She pushed him away and got up from the bed and turned away from him.

She didn't want him to comfort her all she wanted was Raoul. She tried to take deep breaths to steady her racing heart, but it wasn't working her breaths continued to be short and shallow. Everything started spinning and there was a strange ringing in her ears. She felt her legs wobble and begin to give way. All the pain welling up inside her felt like it was trying to break through her body and get out. She thought she heard the phantom say something but the ringing blocked it out. Her legs finally gave out and everything was going black the last thing she remembered was two arms catching her before she hit the ground.

The phantom's POV

Her breathing was becoming quicker and I could see her legs shaking. She was holding on to her abdomen like something was threatening to break free.

" Christine are you okay, love I think you should sit back down"

My words were lost somehow to her. I walked towards her ready to catch her if her legs couldn't support anymore. I saw all the pain on her face and my heart continued to break. I know I was doing the right thing for her but it's just so hard seeing her like this. Interrupting my thoughts she started to fall backwards, but I was there to catch her before she hit the ground. Just as I caught her, her body went limp in my hands.

Pulling a strand away from her face she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

The phantom scooped Christine up into his strong arms and carried her down to his home. He laid her down into the bed and awaited for her to wake up.

Sorry about how long it took to update guys, I will try to update a lot sooner and I hope you enjoy the stor. Reviews are appreciated! J


End file.
